utccfandomcom-20200213-history
Map
How to make a new map entry Creating a new map page is very easy, i prepared a template for it. * First go on "New Page" top right. * Choose "Blank Page" and enter your map gametype-map title for example "BR-TwinTombs" * Go on "Next" and enter nothing in the big edit box. Just click publish. You have now created a new entry. * Let's create a new page by clicking "Create", which opens a new edit box. * Use "Insert" and choose "Template". Search for "UTMapBox" and choose it First is a InfoBox on the right side, here is the description * title1= mapname (nogametype) * image1= mapimage * caption1= mapimage name * name = mapname (nogametype) * gametype = gametype no shortcut * author = the original author, if remak * authorCC = if remake, the additional author * music= musictitle * remake= yes/no * UTGames=which games does the map appear: UnrealTournament 99, UnrealTournament 2003 etc * maxplayers= number of maximum players due spawnpoints * download= downloadlink Done? then click "Apply Changes" You can edit the Map sections. Below i have a small example Example Map description Go to a empty line, then click on Paragraph at top and choose "Heading" and enter the title "Map description". Click enter next line. Here you can write directly what the map is about, maybe the setting, what is changed than original, what is special about it. Maybe even a small map story for the background. Go to a empty line, then click on Paragraph at top and choose "Heading" and enter next title. Map overview Go back to "Paragraph" on top. This section is for the layout of the map, you can even add an overview-picture for the map or defense spots, maybe important parts on the map. Go to a empty line, then click on Paragraph at top and choose "Heading" and enter next title. Map versions What aother maps are available, which have a smiliar layout but and reference this original map. Map tactics This part is for tricks and tips to play this map very well. Maybe its easy to score here on a specific way or a jump or part is dangerous. Most of the time you n eed to play the map often to add notes here. Gallery Click "Inser" choose table. Mark the first row and set it as "content cell". Then mark the the last two column and delete them on the small icon near the table. It should be a 2xX column. Then you can click on the first cell and add image there on top bar "Image". Upload your map gallery and put it in center. One more thing add. Go to "Insert" "Template" and choose "UTpickupbox". You can now enter which weapons and powerups your map got. If you have a special weapon, you can make your own Infobox and add it. Save the Page and add category "Maps", gametype etc to Categorys below the page. Map entry done Infos * If you made a remake of original map, you can use the same name, as long as the map doesn't change much in the layout. But make sure to make reference of the original map and link downloads for other UTgames, for this you can use the "UTDownloadbox" template Category:Tutorial